a Fangirl's interview
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A girl from our dimension kidnaps Batman. need i say more?


A FANGIRL'S INTERVIEW

An overly hyper, batman obsessed girl manages to get an interview with the Dark Knight, and by manages, I mean that she is a mutant that can teleport, and she kidnaps him. (from his demension.) Justs for laughs. I don't own anything.

-Laces

Aivilo was anxious to get started on her school project. She had to write a biography, and interview her hero. Of course a lot of kids were doing their reports on their mom's and dad's, but she had something different in mind. She was a teleport. She could also teleport to other dimensions, so finding her hero would be a sinch. She dropped her book bag on her bed, once she reached her home. Both her parents were constantly working so no one was home. In her room she was filled with exitement.

_I've been waiting for an excuse to do this for a long time. _she teleported from her simple town of Hatfield, to the murcky shadows of Gotham city, more specifically, Wayne Manor. She appered in the room with the old grandfather clock in a puff of purple smoke. She simply could of poofed herself into the Batcave, but she rathered going down the grandfather clock. Goose bumps shivered through her bodyas she pressed the secret entryway and walked down the steps. She squaled in delight. _This is just too cool! _She got to the bottom of the stairs to see Batman.

"It's you!" she squeaked with a smile. Batman was shocked to see a girl with two thick brown braids running down her back. Along with a green T-Shirt and overalls. She looked to be about thirteen.

"Who are you?" he exclaimed.

"You biggest fan!" she yelled. Her voice echoing in the cave.

"How did you get in here!" demanded Batman.

"Same way I'm gett'n you out!" she smiled and in a puff of smoke they were both gone. Batman appeared tied up to a chair in a room full of pictures of him. He also noticed that everything looked different. There in front of him, sat the girl with a notebook and pencil on a chair. Batman first questioned,

"Where am I?"

""In my room." shrugged the girl.

"How did you get all these pictures of me?" he inquired.

"From the comic book store. Here, you're a T.V show, and I need to interview you for a school project." explained the girl in a super fast voice. Batman went to reach for his pocket on his belt, but it was gone. The girl noticed his shock.

"Looking for this?" she questioned holding up the belt. "Don't worry, I'll give it back after I'm done your interview." she smiled.

"And why should I cooperate?" he questioned.

"'cause if you don't answer my questions, I'll be forced to keep you here, tied up to this chair. Don't make the same mistake as Superman." she shrugged.

"All right." he grunted reluctantly. "What's your name?" he inquired.

"Aivilo! Aivilo Sallad Nosnhoj!" she exclaimed."Now first question, do you like Wonder Woman?" Aivilo asked. Batman's eyes widend.

"A bit personal, don't you think?" he inquired.

"Come on Bruce." Aivilo whinned.

_Great, and I thought tim was bad. _thought Batman. "Alright, as a friend, I like her."Aivilo didn't like the answer, but went on with the interview.

"Are you emo?"

"What? No."

"Are you goth?"

"No."

"But you do wear black all the time."

"As my coutum."

"Fine, what's your faviorit animal?" Aivilo questioned. Batman gave her a look as if to say "are you serious?"

"A bat." he answered in an obvious tone.

"What do you do in your free time?" Aivilo questioned.

"Fight crime."

"During the day I mean." said Aivilo.

"I don't know, work." he shrugged.

"Are you a workaholic Bruce?" questioned Aivilo.

"What? No."

"Come on Bruce you are. Yoo should relax more."

"Evil never rests."

"Fine. Do you think the garbage men are plotting something?" Batman gave the girl a weird look.

"No." he answered.

"You'll learn." she muttered. "what's your favorit color?"

"Blue."

"Really. I thought goth people liked black."

"For the last time, I'm not goth!"

"Do you consider yourself one of Superman's best friends?"

"Best friends. No." he answered.

"Yes! I knew it!" exclaimed the girl. "Why do you scowl a lot?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you never smile! You're all scowly all the time."

"Well whoever herd of a nice Batman?" he questioned.

"The deranged writers of Batman brave and the bold." muttered Aivilo. "What's with the giant robotic dinosaur in the cave? I never got that." she questioned.

"I found it in the basement and I thought it was cool, so I ugh, just put it there."

"that makes sence." she smiled. The Q and A session went on for hours.

"Finally, why do you like Catwoman?" Batman's face flushed red.

"Well she is… pretty, and… ugh, brave." he said weakly.

"Good enough for me!" she smiled. Then in a puff of smoke, he was sent back with his belt, wondering if that all really happened. Aivilo handed in her project, and received an F.

"An F! But that's what Batman said !" exclaimed Aivilo.

"But Batman isn't real." the teacher explained.

"just wait until career day." muttered Aivilo.

The End????


End file.
